Chelsie
Chelsie is a character from Kelly Dream Club. She is voiced by Britt McKillip. Story ''Sparkle Fairy Surprise While pretending to be fairies with her best friends, Keeya and Kelly, Kelly's sister Barbie brings them a lemonade stand. They are unable to agree on how to decorate the stand, so they decide to carry on playing fairies. Chelsie and Keeya say they wish they could be real fairies, so the trio use their dream lockets to go to the Land of Sparkle Fairies. A sparkle fairy named Ruby tells them that to become fairies, they should go to the Garden of Jewels. She gives Kelly a map, and she, Kelly and Keeya start travelling. When they get to the Crystal Caves, they need to go through it to get to the other side of Crystal Mountain. They go inside and are unsure of where to go, but Chelsie thinks she sees something. She runs away from her friends and gets lost, but they find her and she apologises. At the other side of Crystal Mountain, they get to Sparkle Lake and use swans to cross it. They finally reach the Garden of Jewels, but they need to answer a riddle. They have differing solutions, similar to when they had to decide on how to paint their lemonade stand, but they agree in the end to use all of their opinions as the answer. Inside the garden, Chelsie and her friends pick a jewel that they like to become sparkle fairies. Chelsie chooses an emerald and becomes an Emerald Fairy. After trying out their new fairy powers, Chelsie and her friends go back to Kelly's home to build their lemonade stand. Ruby says they will always have their fairy powers if they come back, and they leave after Kelly says they will visit again. They use all of their opinions on how to paint the stand. Barbie and Tommy are their first customers, and Chelsie makes everyone laugh when she drinks the sour lemonade before adding any sugar. [[Three Princesses|''Three Princesses]] Chelsie and her friends are playing dress-up when Kelly decides to dress as a princess. Chelsie and Keeya join her and pretend to be princesses until Barbie comes and asks them to help her make cookies, but first, the girls have to clean up the clothes. They wish to be real princesses so they can stand around and practice their royal waves and have people clean up after them. Using their dream lockets, they travel to a palace where they proceed to try on gowns and make another mess. The Royal Organizer arrives and has maids clean up after the girls. The girls are pampered for the Princess Ball and given a tour of the dining room and kitchen. The girls want to help with the baking but aren't allowed to because they will ruin their gowns and hair. They are sent to practice their royal waves, which they find boring. They see a playground and run to play on it. However, the Royal Organizer stops them because they will mess and sends the funsters to have fun for them. They sit in their bedroom bored, then Chelsie decides to start a pillow fight. The Royal Organizer puts a stop to this and sends the funsters to have a pillow fight for them. When the guests arrive, the trio is announced at the ceremony, but nobody does anything. After the funsters are sent to dance for everyone, Chelsie and her friends speak up about how nobody is having fun. After Kelly decides to make a few royal proclamations to change things up, Chelsie and her friends show everyone how fun it is to dance for yourself. This causes everyone to have fun dancing and having royal pillow fights and for the Royal Organizer to faint. The girls get hungry so they return back to clean up their mess and go help Barbie with the cookies. Physical Appearance Chelsie has pale skin with freckles, green eyes and red hair. She wears a magical locket shaped like a butterfly. It is on a blue string and has a sapphire in it. Her hair is usually worn in braided pigtails with dark blue bows. She wears several outfits in the opening of the show: A light blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and orange and white sneakers (this is also her main outfit in Sparkle Fairy Surprise); a sleeveless light blue shirt with dark blue stars, dark blue flared pants and light blue platforms; and a light blue leotard with dark blue accents, with dark blue shoes. In Sparkle Fairy Surprise, as a sparkle fairy, she also wears a light blue dress with a dark blue underskirt and dark blue shoes. She has translucent wings and a wand with a sapphire at the end. She wears her hair down, and has a tiara with a sapphire in it. In Three Princesses, she wears a light yellow t-shirt and light blue shorts with greenish sneakers. When she dresses up as a princess, she wears a light green and white princess gown with a yellow band in the middle. As a princess, she wears a light blue gown with yellow accents, a translucent fringe, and a yellow flower. She also wears her hair down and has a tiara with a dark blue jewel on it. Personality Chelsie is sporty and very enthusiastic, to the point where she can be over-eager at times. She likes sapphires and the color blue. As shown in the opening of the cartoon, she enjoys playing soccer. She appears to be a bit more tomboyish than her friends but enjoys fairies and princesses just the same. Quotes ''Sparkle Fairy Surprise'' *''(While pretending to be a fairy)'' "Let's hit the skies!" *''(About the lemonade stand)'' "We'll paint it bright blue!" *"I'm gonna be a sapphire fairy!" *''(Before trying to fly with her fake wings)'' "Look how high they fly! Watch me!" *''(When she does something embarrassing)'' "Pretend you didn't see that." *"Chelsie's great!" *"I'm sorry I ran off so fast." *"I think we're gonna cross Sparkle Lake in style." *"We're gonna get our fairy wings!" *"Blue sparkles the most." Trivia *Dolls were released of Chelsie as a Sapphire Fairy and as a Princess. *Chelsie doesn't appear in Sweetsville. Becky was created in her place and her voice actress, Britt McKillip voiced her instead. Category:Kelly Dream Club Characters Category:Fairies Category:Kelly Dream Club Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses